In conventional photographic film cartridges, a photographic filmstrip is wound on a spool within the cartridge. A trailing end portion of the filmstrip is secured to the spool. When it is time to process and print the images captured on the filmstrip, the filmstrip is permanently detached from its associated film cartridge. Typically, this detachment has been accomplished by tearing or cutting the image bearing portion of the filmstrip from the trailing end portion of the filmstrip. The main body of the filmstrip is processed and printed while the film cartridge, spool and filmstrip trailing end portion are discarded or recycled.